Caímos no poço errado
by Bubby Urameshi
Summary: Uma simples ida ao mercado pode trazer muitas supresas!É um crossover de Inuyasha e Yu Yu Hakusho


**Caímos no Poço Errado!**

Era uma tarde de Domingo, Yusuke estava em casa e sua mãe pediu para que ele fosse fazer umas compras para ela:

-Vai enche o saco de outro!! - disse Yusuke sentado no sofá

-Vai agora seu moleque mal agradecido! - disse sua mãe dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

-Ai, como esse povo me irrita - disse Yusuke levantando lentamente e indo em direção a porta.

Enquanto isso...na casa de Kurama

-Filho!! - gritou a mãe de Kurama da cozinha

-Senhora? - disse Kurama na porta

-Você podia fazer um favor pra mim e ir até o mercado comprar umas coisas?? A lista está ali em cima da mesa - disse apontando para o mesa da cozinha.

-Claro.

Já no mercado...

Yusuke estava na seção de congelados quando trombou com...Kurama!

-E aí Kurama, como andam as coisas?? - disse Yusuke

-Estão bem e você? - respondeu Kurama

-…, vamos empurrando a vida com a barriga...

Kurama riu com o jeitão do amigo. Eles terminaram as compras e resolveram fazer companhia um ao outro na volta para suas casas, mas no caminho, encontraram a avenida que dava acesso a rua de ambos bloqueada e Yusuke disse:

-Ah...ninguém merece, Kurama, você sabe outro caminho? - disse Yusuke -Não tem uma rua ali atrás daquelas casas que também da na avenida??

-Talvez, mas, será que ela não está bloqueada mais para frente também?? -disse Kurama

-Ah, não sei, mas, vamos tentar - falou Yusuke já andando.

E então eles foram andando, entrando em ruazinhas, desvios, atalhos e acabaram chegando na porta de um templo, com uma grande escadaria e Kurama disse:

-Desde quando tem um templo aqui??

-Não tenho a menor idéia - disse Yusuke

-Ah, mas, já que estamos aqui, vamos entrar para dar uma olhada nele. - disse Kurama - Mas, primeiro deixa eu ver o nome dele.

Kurama olhou em volta para procurar o nome do templo e logo depois disse:

-"Templo Higurashi"...quando voltar para casa, vou ver se minha mãe conhece.

-Que seja, se quer entrar, vamos logo! - resmungou Yusuke.

Os dois começaram a subir a escadaria, subiram, subiram, subiram, até que finalmente chegaram lá em cima. Eles começaram a andar pelo templo.Viram que tinha uma casa, mas não parecia ter ninguém lá. Depois de explorar um pouco o templo, chegaram numa casinha com um escadinha e um poço em baixo e Yusuke falou:

-Será que tem água ai? To com sede!

-Mesmo que tenha, deve estar podre! - disse Kurama.

-Vou lá ver se tem. - falou Yusuke ignorando o que o amigo disse.

-Esse ai não tem jeito mesmo. - disse Kurama seguindo-o.

Yusuke debruçou-se sobre o poço para ver se enxergava algo e, quando se esticou um pouco mais...perdeu o equilíbrio e começou a cair! Kurama, que foi tentar segurar o amigo, acabou caindo junto.

Antes de chegar ao fundo do poço, eles flutuaram um pouco e caíram suavemente no chão.

-Que estranho, eu hein! - disse Yusuke.

-Vamos sair daqui logo! - falou Kurama - Segure-se em mim que vou usar meu chicote para chegarmos lá em cima mais rápido.

Chegando lá, olharam em volta...não estavam mais no templo. Mas, onde estariam??

-Opa, para o bonde que alguém caiu!Onde a gente tá?? Aqui não é o mundo espiritual, muito mesmo o Makai! - disse Yusuke.

-… mesmo e...Ai!!!Eu virei Youko! - disse Kurama.

-Tenho certeza que perdi alguma parte dessa história - disse Yusuke.

-INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou Kagome correndo em direção de Kurama - Ai InuYasha, eu estava te procurando! Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui? E, que roupa são essas???!!!

Yusuke e Kurama com cara de ponto de interrogação

-Vai ficar calado mesmo???? - disse Kagome - SENTAAAA!!!

Ploft

-Ué, ouvi o barulho, mas não vi a queda... - disse Kagome.

-Por que você fez isso?? - disse InuYasha atrás dela.

-Ah, então você está ai! - disse Kagome - Mas, então...quem é aquele??? - disse Kagome apontando para Kurama com medo.

-InuYasha, desde quando você tem um irmão gêmeo? - disse Miroku.

-Kurama, desde quando você tem um irmão gêmeo? - disse Yusuke ao mesmo tempo que Miroku.

Miroku e Yusuke se encararam bravos.

-ELE NÃO SE PARECE COMIGO!! - gritaram Youko e InuYasha juntos, e também se encararam.

-Olha, eu não estou entendendo nada, mas aquele cara de verde (Yusuke), é bonitão hein?? - comentou Sango para Kagome.

-Eu achei a cópia do Inu bem atraente - disse Kagome.

-EU OUVI ISSO KAGOME! - disse InuYasha bravo.

Eles ficaram um tempo se olhando até que Yusuke disse:

-Ai cansei! Caramba, não sei quem são vocês, e nem to com paciência para descobrir! Só quero saber como se sai daqui! A gente entrou nesse poço maluco e do nada viemos pra cá!

-Ah, então vocês devem ser da minha era...- concluiu Kagome.

-Sua era??? - disse Kurama confuso.

-Será Kagome?? Mas, não era só você e eu que conseguíamos passar pelo poço? - disse InuYasha/

-Pelo jeito não - disse Kagome.

-Ai...to ficando tonto! Do que vocês estão falando?? Que história é essa de era?? - disse Yusuke começando a se irritar.

-Bom - começou Kagome - esse poço...

E contou TODA a história sobre o poço come-ossos, a árvore sagrada, a jóia de 4 almas, o Naraku e tudo mais, e quando terminou Yusuke disse:

-Nossa...eu PRECISO lutar com esse tal de Naraku! Ele parece ser forte e...

-Yusuke, controle-se, nós temos que voltar para a nossa..."era"

-Mas, Kurama!! Olha pensa comigo, ele não deve ser mais forte que o Toguro ou do Sensui, vamos vai! Prometo que vai ser rápido!

-Não subestime o Naraku! - disse InuYasha.

-Ta bom, ô xerox mal-feita do Youko! - disse Yusuke.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE??? - disse Inu Yasha tirando a Tetsuiga da bainha.

-Ah!Vai encarar?? —f alou Yusuke.

-INUYASHA!! PARA COM ISSO!! SENTA! - gritou Kagome.

ploft

-Por que você fez isso Kagome? - disse Inu com a cara no chão.

-Gente! Eu tive uma idéia! - disse Miroku

-Fala, desde que não seja Ter um filho com ninguém... - disse Sango.

-¬¬...bom, que seja, olha, por que eles não ajudam a gente a matar o Naraku, depois eles voltam pra era deles! Odeio admitir, mas eles parecem ser fortes!-disse Miroku.

-Beleza, onde ta esse maluco ai?? Vamos logo que eu tou ficando com fome! -disse Yusuke

-Toma. - disse Kagome um pouco ruborizada estendendo um pacote de salgadinho para Yusuke.

-Valeu gata! - disse Yusuke já abrindo o pacote e comendo.

InuYasha começou a borbulhar de raiva, estava quase pulando no pescoço de Yusuke quando ouviu um barulho.

-O que foi isso? - perguntou Youko - E que cheiro é esse?

-… o cheiro do Naraku! - disse InuYasha.

-Ah, então o fulano lá veio até aqui? Poupou minhas pernas. - disse Yusuke estralando os dedos da mão

-Hu, Hu, Hu! Resolveu pedir ajuda InuYasha? - disse Naraku olhando para Kurama.

-Eu estou aqui!! Seu maldito! Não me confunda!! - gritou InuYasha bravo.

-Que seja, vocês vão todos morrer agora mesmo! Hu, Hu, HU! - disse Naraku num tom sarcástico.

-Ih! Esse daí fala demais, já to até vendo...- disse Yusuke virando os olhos.

-Não me subestime, maldito! - disse Naraku atacando Yusuke, esse por sua vez desviou do golpe sofrendo apenas um arranhãozinho no braço.

-Ai...acho que me enganei...achei que você era forte - disse Yusuke limpando o sangue do braço -...minha vez! - E Yusuke disparou o Leigan, que destruiu Naraku em pedacinhos - Essa foi fácil demais...

Mas foi interrompido...

-Huhuhu! Acho que isso vai me matar- disse Naraku se reintegrando.

-Oouu. - disse Shippou (N/A:Sim, ele existe e está nessa fic XD)

-Ah seu desgraçado! - disse Yusuke preparando-se para atirar o Leigan, mas Youko segurou-o e disse:

-Deixa eu me divertir um pouco também! - deu um sorrisinho "assassino" e partiu para cima de Naraku, que mais uma vez foi despedaçado e reintegrou-se.

-Ah! Isso não vai acabar nunca?!?!?!?!?! - disse InuYasha visivelmente irritado - FERIDA DO VENTO!!!!

E pela terceira vez Naraku foi destruído e reintegrou-se.

-Fraco...- disse Yusuke baixinho.

-EU OUVI ISSO!! - gritou InuYasha. - Você também não conseguiu destruí-lo! Eu vou tentar de novo...- FERIDA DO VENTO!!

-Não! Eu que vou agora. - disse Yusuke disparando o Leigan ao mesmo tempo que Inu Yasha atacou.

Os dois ataques que juntaram e atingiram Naraku em cheio...que simplesmente...sumiu! Não havia nenhum pedaço de Naraku em lugar algum, seu cheiro também havia sumido...

-Vo...vocês conseguiram! - disse Sango com os olhos lacrimejando de felicidade.

-Hum...foi fácil demais... - disse Yusuke convencido

-O QUE??? SE NÃO FOSSE EU VOCÊS NUNCA... —c omeçou Inu Yasha, mas foi calado for um beijo de Kagome.

-Isso é o meu agradecimento. —disse Kagome sorrindo.

InuYasha estava sem reação, mas sorriu também.

-Oi?! A gente ainda ta aqui, da pra deixar essas "demostrações de agradecimento" pra depois? - disse Yusuke. - Como a gente volta pra casa?

Kagome ficou vermelha e disse:

-Ah...é só entrar no poço

-Era só isso? - disse Youko. - Não acredito u.u

-Ah, foi divertido vai Kurama! - disse Yusuke batendo no ombro do amigo. —

Agora vamos vai!

E os dois pularam no poço, e mais uma vez, antes de cair no chão deram um "flutuadinha" e depois caíram.

-Será que deu certo? - disse Yusuke.

-Vamos descobrir. - disse Kurama (que já havia voltado ao normal) usando seu chicote para tirá-los do poço.

Chegando lá em cima...

-Ufa, voltamos! - disse Yusuke deitando no chão.

-Hum...acho que tudo isso que aconteceu, não foi por acaso, a rua bloqueada, a gente ter achado o templo, o poço...acho que era nosso destino ajudar aquelas pessoas... - disse Kurama sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

-Você acha mesmo? - disse Yusuke. - …...talvez seja destino mesmo...

-…...quem sabe...- falou Kurama.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio e depois Yusuke disse:

-Kurama...

-Sim?

-Que horas são? - perguntou Yusuke.

-Dez horas...DEZ HORAS!!! - falou Kurama levantando-se rapidamente. - Ai não! Minha mãe vai me matar!! Vamos Yusuke, levanta daí! A gente tem que ir pra casa!

Yusuke riu, levantou-se lentamente e ambos saíram do templo. No caminho, Yusuke disse:

-Sabe Kurama, um dia desses a gente pode voltar lá, né?

-Quem sabe... - disse Kurama rindo.

-Não! Eu to falando serio! Eu ainda tenho que lutar com aquela cópia paraguaia sua! E...

E Yusuke continuou "viajando" nas suas idéias de lutas com InuYasha...

Fim!

Ta, o final fico péssimo, mas num tinha uma idéia melhor XD

Essa fic é um desafio da Hanna-tian...tipo o prazo era até setembro, e ai está, hoje é dia 18 de setembro, então, tou no prazo, espero que gostem da fic

Brigada por revisar Lithos!

Bjus

Bubby


End file.
